


A secret capitulation

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [102]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Inktober 2017, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: The boys are dressing up (or trying to!) for Halloween!





	A secret capitulation

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

“I won’t do it!”

“Honey… you must! If not my costume isn’t complete! We are a pair!”

“Yes we are and I love you, but I won’t put a costume for that silly kid’s thing!”  _Enough is enough! I didn’t sign up for THIS!_

John was already dressed up and was trying to coerce his reluctant boyfriend into a Batman outfit “It’s for the NSY party! And you usually love to put costumes on… I don’t understand!”

“For cases… I don’t think black pointy ears will EVER been useful for a case!”

“It’s Batman! He’s a crime fighter! We’re a team!!”

“I don’t see the link between a latex fetishist vigilante and Peter Pan!”

“I’m Robin!!!”  _For God's graces! I should have pick up a Jack the Ripper costume for him and be a clueless Victorian bobby!_

“You know that Robin Hood never existed… And I still don’t understand the link with that ‘Batman.’”

The argument was interrupted when the door opens to an exasperated Mycroft.

“No I won’t dress up as Jafar!” He firmly states as he was entering the flat, followed by Greg as Aladdin..

“But Myc, it’s funny and cute!!”

The brothers exchanged a sympathetic look.

“What did The Woman say, Sherlock?” Mycroft murmured.

The detective extends his hand and took the mask “Know when you are beaten…”

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober... Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!)
> 
> October 31 word: Mask
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.


End file.
